The Thread in the Bone
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Tera Moore is your average nineteen-year-old living with her foster mom. That is until someone starts stalking her, and her foster mom decides to send her to stay with Seeley Booth for her own protection. {Re-write of 'Bones – Fallen for a Geek'}
1. Welcome to the Jeffersonian

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the shows characters. The only thing I own is my OC Tera**_

 _ **AN: This is a re-write of my story 'Bones – Fallen for the Geek'. I'm using Chloë Grace Moretz as my face claim for Tera. And this story is going to be set after the episode "The Man in the Mansion" {season 2}.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **The Thread in the Bone**_

 _Chapter One: Welcome to the Jeffersonian_

 _~(^.^)~_

"Please I need your help, she won't be a bother I promise. She just need's someplace safe to stay," Olivia pleaded.

I sighed and glanced over at her from my spot on the couch. Olivia had been on the phone for the past twenty minutes explaining our situation to whoever was on the phone with her. I was annoyed beyond belief, I didn't want to be shipped off to stay with someone I don't know, I want to stay here with Olivia.

I'd been bounced around foster homes since my parents died when I was ten. Finally, sometime after my fourteenth birthday Olivia had taken me into her home and became my foster mom. A year later she had officially adopted me. I didn't want to be sent off somewhere else after finally having a stable home for more than a year.

"Thank you," Olivia exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

Olivia stared at the phone for a minute before setting it down and walking into the living room.

"Hun pack your bags," She requested.

I scowled and leaned back further into the couch. I know she's worried for my safety, given the fact that I have a stalker, but that didn't mean I needed to be sent away. I could feel tears building up. I don't want to go anywhere, I just want to stay here. Olivia sat down next to me and I refused to look at her.

"Hun, I know this is difficult. I love you very much and I just want you to be safe, that's why I'm sending you to stay with a friend of mine. Once this is all over with you'll be back here with me, I promise," She stated, cupping my face in her hands. I felt the tears roll down my face.

"I don't want to go," I exclaimed, flinging myself at her.

"I know baby girl, I know. But it will only be for a little while, just until the police catch this guy, then you can come right home," She murmured.

"How do you know we can trust this guy you're sending me to stay with?" I asked, wiping away a few tears.

"You remember Rebecca right. She's the one with the little boy, Parker," Olivia asked.

I nodded my head. Rebecca and Olivia had met a year or so ago and had become friends quickly. Sometimes she would come over with her son Parker, and I would try to entertain him the best I could. It was a bit tough seeing as I was about seventeen or eighteen at the time and he was only seven.

"Well the man I'm sending you to stay with is Parker's Father. Seeley Booth, he's an FBI agent," Olivia explained.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, glancing up at her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Seeley will watch out for you until this guy is found, now go get packed up I want to leave before it gets dark," She answered, standing up.

It took me a minute, but I finally got up and walked up the stairs to my room and started to shove clothes into a duffle bag. It didn't take too long to get my stuff packed, and soon enough I was sitting in the car watching as my house slowly disappeared. Two hours later we pulled up in front of a nice-looking apartment building.

"Come on sweetie," Olivia exclaimed, getting out of the car.

I grabbed my duffle bag and slowly stepped out of the car. I quietly followed my foster mom into the building and up to the third floor, where she knocked on one door halfway down the hallway. Almost immediately the door opened, revealing a handsome man in his late twenties with dark black hair.

"Booth, how are you?" Olivia asked, pulling the man into a hug.

"Olivia, I'm good, how are you?" Booth replied.

"As good as can be all things considering. Booth this is Tera," Olivia introduced.

Booth glanced over at me and smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Parker talks about you nonstop. I think he might have a small crush on you," Booth stated.

I smiled at that.

"It's nice to meet you to," I replied.

Booth invited us in and showed me to the spare bedroom where I set my bag down. The room wasn't all that big, but it was nice. The walls were painted a light beige color, the floor was hardwood, and there was a full-sized bed sitting in one corner of the room with blue and white sheets and blankets on it. There was a small grey dresser off to one side of the room, and I decided to put my clothes away. Suddenly there was a knock on the door frame, and Olivia appeared in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie, I've got to get going," She stated. I glanced over at her and could see tears in her eyes. I felt tears forming in my eyes at the thought of her leaving. I rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you really have to go? Do I really have to stay here?" I questioned quietly, tears rolling down my face.

"Yes sweetie. But it's only for a little while, so it's not goodbye, just see you soon," Olivia answered, hugging me back. She kissed me on the head, and cupped my face in her hands.

"I love you so much," She murmured.

"I love you to mom," I said.

She looked at me shocked for a moment before she smiled. That was the first time I'd called her mom. Ever since she adopted me I thought of her as my mom, but I didn't know if it would be okay to call her mom. We hugged one more time, and I walked with her to the door.

"Just remember you can call me whenever you want," She said, glancing back at me for a moment.

"I know," I replied.

"Don't worry Olivia, I'll watch out for her," Booth stated, moving to stand next to me.

"I know you will, and thanks again for letting her stay here with you," Mom replied.

Booth nodded his head, and mom pulled me into another hug before leaving. Booth and I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Booth finally spoke up.

"I um, make spaghetti and meatballs if you want some."

"Yeah sure, I'd love some," I said. Booth lead me into the kitchen and got me a plate full of spaghetti.

"Thanks," I mumbled, sitting down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen.

"So tomorrow you'll be coming with me to work, I have a case to work on. Olivia said you take online classes so you can bring your laptop with you if you want," Booth stated.

I glanced up at him and nodded my head. I quickly finished up my food and excused myself to my temporary room. Today had been exhausting, from finding out that my stalker had broken into my house while I was out and having to talk to the police, to mom freaking out and finally deciding to ask Booth to let me stay with him. I flopped down onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, wishing I was lying in my bed back home. I sighed and rolled over, curling up under the blankets and fell asleep.

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **The Next Morning**_

"I have to stop by my office for a few minutes then we'll be heading over to the Jeffersonian," Booth stated, sitting down across from me at the table.

"The Jeffersonian, why are we going there?" I asked, taking a bite of my cereal.

"That's where my partner Bones works," He replied.

"Bones?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, she's an anthropologist, I call her Bones because she works with Bones," Booth explained.

"Ahh, makes sense I guess," I muttered.

"Yeah, she works with a bunch of other squints there who help me solve murders," Booth added. I glanced up at him again in confusion.

"Squints?" I asked.

"Scientists, I call them squints," He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded my head at that. We both finished up our breakfast and headed out. We stopped by the FBI building for a short while before heading to the Jeffersonian. We had to stop at the front desk and get me a visitor pass before I could follow Booth back into the area of the Jeffersonian where Dr. Brennan works.

We reached an area where there was a raised platform and I could see five people standing up on the platform working on something I couldn't see. One of them, a man with curly brown hair and blue eyes, glanced up as we moved closer and he smiled.

"Hey Booth, whose you're friend?" The man asked. The other four people, three women, and another man, glanced up at us.

"This is Tera. Her mom is a friend of mine, and asked if Tera could stay with me for a little while," Booth explained, swiping a card on a key pad, then walking up onto the platform.

I followed him up the platform and balked at the sight of a badly decomposed body lying on a table in the middle of the platform. There was barely any skin left on the bones, and the clothes that were on the body were tattered and dirty.

"Tera, this is Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Dr. Camille Saroyan but we call her Cam, Zack Addy, and Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth introduced.

Angela, Cam, and Jack came over to say high, while Zack and Brennan stayed by the body. I glanced each of them over, they all seemed like nice people.

"Bones I was wondering if Tera could stay in your office. She's got some online classes she needs to work on," Booth asked, moving over to the woman.

"Yes, she can sit in my office as long as she doesn't mess with my files," Brennan replied, not glancing up from the body in front of her.

"I'll show her to your office sweetie," Angela offered, giving Booth a smile.

"Thanks Angela," He said.

I followed Angela off the platform and to a spacious office. There was a desk with a computer on one side of the room, a large book case full of books against the back wall, and a couch in the middle of the room.

"I'll leave you to work on your class stuff. My office is just down the hall if you need anything," Angela stated.

"Thank you," I said, sitting down on the couch.

Angela nodded her head and left. I pulled out my laptop and started working on an essay for my English 120 class.


	2. Artistic help and awkward silences

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the shows characters. The only thing I own is my OC Tera.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **The Thread in the Bone**_

 _Chapter Two: Artistic help and awkward silences_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **The Next Day**_

I scowled down at the large sketch pad on my lap. For the life of me I couldn't seem to properly draw this damn dragon's wings right. They kept coming out weird and uneven no matter how many times I erase them and redraw them. I had to draw a huge piece for my art class, and it had to include no less than three mystical creatures. It counted for half my grade, and at this rate I'm going to fail if I can't get theses wings right.

I'd chosen to draw a scene of a Phoenix and a Dragon fighting while fairies watched. The Fairies and the Phoenix were finished. I sighed and leaned back on the couch. I'd been working on this project for the past two weeks and it was driving me crazy. I was just about to give up on working on it for the day when Angela walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie what's the problem?" Angela asked.

"I'm working on my art project for class and I can't seem to get these dragon wings drawn right!" I lamented.

"Here let me see," Angela said, gently taking the sketch pad from me.

I leaned my head back as she looked over the drawing.

"Wow Terra this is really good. There's so much detail in the scales, and the feathers," Angela exclaimed.

I glanced up at her and shook my head.

"I don't know, honestly the whole thing doesn't feel right to me, but mostly the dragon wings," I denied, scowling at the sketch pad in her hands.

"Sweetie what you have so far is amazing, and I'll help you with the dragon wings," Angela replied, sitting down next to me.

For the next twenty minutes Angela sat with me, helping me draw the wings just right. We'd just finished with the drawing when Dr. Brennan walked into the room with a skull in her hands.

"There you are Angela. Could you do a reconstruction of the face for this skull for me?" She asked, holding the skull out to Angela.

Angela grimaced slightly, but took the skull from Dr. Brennan.

"Yeah, sure," She replied, frowning down at the skull.

It was obvious that she didn't like holding it, and I can understand why. I would be freaked out to if I had to hold some dead guys skull in my hands. My phone buzzed in my pocket as Angela and Dr. Brennan left the room, and I pulled it out and glanced at the screen. I smiled as I saw the picture of Olivia that I set up as her contact photo.

"Mom! I'm so glad you called, I miss you," I exclaimed, answering the phone.

"Oh honey, I miss you to. I was just calling to check up on you before I left for work. How'd you sleep last night?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Okay I guess, it was just weird being in a different room is all. I wish I could come home," I replied, leaning back against the couch.

"I know you do, and I wish you could to. But the police still don't have any leads on who your stalker might be. But I'm sure they'll figure it out soon, and then you can come back home. How's your school work going?" Olivia questioned.

"Great. One of Booth's coworkers just helped me finish up my art project. Her names Angela and she's a really great artist. She showed me how to get the proportions of the dragon's wings right," I explained, glancing down at the sketch on the coffee table in front of me.

"That's great! I know you've been working on that sketch for a while now. And I know those dragon wings have been annoying you to no end. I'm glad you were able to get it fixed," She paused for a moment and I heard her curse under her breath, "Listen honey, I've got to get going to work now. I'll call you tomorrow night before I go to bed okay!"

"Yeah okay, sounds good. Talk to you tomorrow, love ya," I replied sadly.

"I love you too honey," She said, just before she hung up.

I sighed and dropped the phone onto the couch. God this sucks! I just want to go home. But I was also scared to go home. This stalker had managed to get inside my house, who knows what else this person was capable of?! I felt like screaming, or crying, or maybe both. Why does my life have to be so damn complicated? I groaned and buried my face in the decorative pillow that was lying next to me, tears streaming down my face…

 _~(^.^)~_

I groaned as I woke up slowly, feeling like absolute crap. My head and eyes hurt from crying, and I knew my face must be red and puffy. My neck and back hurt from having fallen asleep on the couch in Dr. Brennan's office. I grabbed my phone and glanced at the time for a second, realizing that I'd been asleep for two hours, before sitting up. What the hell woke me up?

"Um, miss Moore?" A voice questioned from the door of the office.

I jumped at the sound and turned to see Dr. Brennan's intern, Zack I believe, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Oh, so that's what woke me up! Well it's no wonder he looks so damn awkward, I must be a complete mess. I took a second to gather my bearings and to look him over. He had shaggy brown hair that framed his face, and a pair of pretty chocolate brown eyes. If I was being honest, I'd have to say he was pretty cute.

"Just call me Terra, and you're Zack, right?" I asked.

He nodded his head at this.

"Yes Ugh, Booth wanted me to tell you that he had to leave with Dr. Brennan to talk to a suspect and that he might not be back for a few hours," Zack explained.

"Oh," I murmured, frowning.

Damn a few hours? Lord knows when he'll be back. I groaned. We were gonna stop and get something to eat on the way back to his place, but I was hungry right now. I glanced back at the door to see that Zack had left, and I quickly jumped up off the couch and dashed out of Dr. Brennan's office. Zack hadn't gotten too far, and I was able to easily catch up with him.

"Hey ugh Zack, do you think you could show me where the cafeteria is in this place. Or maybe a vending machine or something?" I requested.

He stopped and stared at me for a moment before nodding his head.

"Ugh, yeah sure. The cafeteria's this way," He muttered, turning around.

I followed him through the halls of the Jeffersonian in silence. I wasn't sure what to say to him. He seemed nice enough, and he was defiantly smart, but he seemed so awkward and unsure of himself. But this silence is killing me! I've never been good with awkward silences, or just silence in general.

When I was younger, one of my first foster parents would lock me inside a tiny closet for hours on end when they didn't want to deal with me. It was dark, cold, and very quiet inside that closet. Ever since then I hated absolute silence… and small spaces. Which is why I found myself suddenly breaking the silence.

"So, Zack, how long have you been working for Dr. Brennan?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"Three years," He replied, not even looking at me.

I was about to ask him another question when we finally reached the cafeteria. Zack muttered something that I didn't quite catch, then took off back down the hall, heading back to the labs. The hell was that?! All I did was ask him one question! I shook my head, and headed further into the cafeteria so I could get some food. I'll ask Angela later about what I did wrong, right now I need something to eat…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **AN: Wow it's been a while since I updated this story, sorry bout that ya'll! And I know this chapter is short, and I'm not completely satisfied with it. But I've been having some major writers block for this story, and I just wanted to get a new chapter out for ya'll! Review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
